Soviet's Vengeance (quest)
La Quest aquí mencionada sólo existe en el Universo de la mente de Mart0103. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Soviet's Venganze Inicio ---- Una vez que tengas los requerimientos, habla con el J-Mod, te informa que haber matado a "The Bot" provoco la furia de la organizacion S.I.A.S.C, y que ahora Soviet quiere matarte. Pero debido a la alta actividad de bots, la raza de los Tzhaar y los gnomos decidieron declararle la guerra a los humanos, pero S.I.A.S.C se alio con ellos para derrotar a Jagex. Y ahora tienen muchos bots como "The Bot" todos level 138. Y te menciona que la tripe alianza (Bots, Tzhaars, Gnomes) va a atacar Ardougne. Preparate para el combate, puesto que aqui peleas contra TzTok-Jad. Vete a Ardounge, y veras una batalla de fuerzas de Ardougne (Heroes, Paladins, etc.), y de Varrock, Falador y Yanille (Guards), contra S.I.A.S.C members, Gnomes y Tzhaars. Ninguno es agresivo pero tampoco puedes atacarlos, ve al banco de la parte este, y veras 1 tzhaar soldier, 1 gnome mage, y 1 Bot (todos level 100), el tzhaar soldier ataca de meele, el Bot de ranged (con hand cannon, peguando hasta 375), y el gnome mage de Magia. La batalla de Ardougne ---- Cuando los matas, los banqueros te dan 10k de coins en agradecimiento, luego, la tierra empieza a temblar, y sale TzTok-Jad!!! (level 702), y empieza a decir cosas como: "Come here coward"!. Mientras estes en el banco no te podra atacar, porque sale de un barco en el puerto junto con otros tzhaars, pero si mueres, no contara como safe area, cuando lo hayas vencido, hace teleport diciendo que se vengara, dropeando 5k de tokkuls, entonces todos los tzhaars y gnomos se retiraran, pero saldran muchos agresive S.I.A.S.C members, cada que acabas a uno, hace teleport con un ring of life, vuelve con el J-Mod, quien te informa que Soviet esta apunto de hackear Jagex, pero si no detienes a los bots, Jagex habra perdido la guerra. Los heroes caidos ---- Ahora el J-Mod te dice que para derrotar a Jus Soviet, ocuparas la ayuda de los heroes que mueren en While Guthix Sleeps, y que vayas a la Wizard's Guild para ver si ya pudieron descubrir un hechizo que permita revivir. Ve a la Wizard's Guild en Yanille, y habla con Zavistic Rarve, quien te dice que el hechizo esta listo, y que requerira: 24 death runes, 6 blood runes, 6 life runes, 1 death talisman, 1 blood talisman y 1 life talisman, pero te dice que no sabe donde conseguir las life runes. Ahora ve con el J-Mod, y despues de una conversacion, solo te da las runes porque al tener minimo 300 quest points y un skill member en 99, quiere decir que as pagado muchos meses de membresia, pero para que te de el talisman, ocupas convencer a un level 130 (Ragequitter) de que no haga quit, ya que significaria menos dinero a Jagex. Habla con el, que se encuentra caminando cercas del J-Mod, y te dice que si logras vencerlo en una batalla en el deserted keep (level 50+ wild) seguira jugando. Cuando estes listo, jala la palanca de Edgeville o Ardougne, y estara "Rage-quitter", al principio usa dragon dagger (p++), luego puede cambiar a whip + dragon defender, hand cannon o blood barrage. Si mueres durante esta batalla, pierdes todo, porque estas en wild, y al atarlo, automaticamente estas skulled, asi que puedes perder todo al morir, amenos que uses protect item o esperas a que te ataque y tengo retaliate on, asi no estaras skulled, pero no tendras grave al morir. Cuando lo hayas derrotado, hara teleport con un ring of life, asi que no hay recompensas esta vez, pero cuando recien muere, salen muchos level 120 S.I.A.S.C members (atacan de ranged), pero no ocupas matarlos, ahora tienes que volver con el J-Mod. Ahora si te dara las life runes y el talisman, una vez que tengas todo, el J-Mod te dice que necesitas ahora en la wilderness, el mismo te teletransportara a una zona que no cuenta como wild y esta desolada, preparate, porque aqui pelearas contra el Death Elemental, que puede peguar hasta 600. Cuando estes listo, habla con el J-Mod, y di que te lleve, entonces, aparecera un cutscene, donde saldras haciendo el spell, entonces, aparece el Death Elemental (level 665) diciendo: "DEAD MUST REMAIN DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Activa Protect o Deflect Magic y atacalo de distancia, asi solo te preocuparas de los ataques de Ranged, pero puede peguar hasta 600, aunque no muy seguido, pero si te descuidas te puede matar. Tambien tiene un special attack, donde el cuadro que pisas se vuelve blanco, si no te quitas rapido, te quito 100% de la vida, dura alrededor de 5 segundos, si mueres tu grave aparecera alado del J-Mod en Falador, pero tendras que volver a empezar la pelea desde 0. (Nota: Aunque mueras, no ocuparas las runes denuevo). Cuando lo hayas matado, los 6 heroes que murieron en While Guthix Sleeps reviviran, despues de una conversacion explicando todo lo ocurrido, aparece Soviet y varios S.I.A.S.C members y dice: "I'm about to hack Jagex, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha *Laugh emote*, y hace teleport. Pero los S.I.A.S.C members se quedaran a pelear, son 15 en total, pero los 6 heroes tambien pelearan, cuando todos hayan sido vencidos (recuerda que no mueren, hacen teleport con el ring of life). Hazelmer te dice que localizes a Soviet, ellos esperaran en Falador para iniciar la invasion. Y te da 1k de death runes, que es lo que dropeo el Death Elemental. Entonces apareseras en Falador, habla con el J-Mod, y te dice que Soviet hackeo Jagex, y se puso level 1002! Pero se escondio donde mataste a The Bot, habla con cualquiera de los 6, y te dicen que haran teleport cuando llegues. La batalla contra Jus Soviet Preparate y regresa donde mataste a The Bot, en burthope games rooms, baja por la escalera, entonces pasa denuevo por todos los bots level 3, cuando llegues al cuarto donde estaba "The Bot", se iniciara un cutscene, donde sale Jus Soviet (level 1002) sentado en un trono. Entonces empieza una conversacion: Jus Soviet: Hahahahahahahahahahaha, you dare face me? Look at my cobmat level, ujelly? umustbe. Soviet hace un spell, y aparecen 12 bots iguales a "The Bot", todos level 138, pero llamados "Bot", entonces los 6 heroes hacen teleport. Hazelmere: We get raid of the bots, (Player Name), take Soviet! Jus Soviet: Taste Venganze! Soviet haze Venganze me spell, pero con Soviet, todo daño que le hagas de meele se refleja 1/2, y todo daño de magic o ranged 1/3, Soviet tiene 3 ataques: 1.- Ataca de magia usando Wind Rush spell, puede peguar hasta 650. 2.-Ataca de ranged aventando bronze daggers a alta velocidad, puede peguar hasta 750. 3.-Si lo atacas de meele, puede sacar sus magic secaters, pegua hasta 500, pero ataca mas rapido de lo normal. Cuando lo bajes a 1/2 de la vida, dice: "I have other things to do now, you haven't seen the last of me, this was only the beggining!" Entonces hace teleport junto con los bots que queden vivos, entonces Hazelmere dice que Runescape llegara al chaos total si no detienes a Soviet, entonces todos se van, y te da la opcion de hacer teleport a Falador para regresar con el J-Mod. Habla con el J-Mod, y te dice que S.I.A.S.C es mas grande y poderosa de lo que crees, y que la peor parte apenas comienza, pero intentara hacer todo lo posible para detener a Jus Soviet. ¡Felicidades, has completado Soviet's Vengeance! Recompensas *2 Quest points. *Poder pelear contra "Bots" donde antes se encontraba "The Bot", y "Jus Soviet" (Level: 1002). Si regresas a donde estaba "The Bot", podras ver la estatua en su honor y el trono donde estaba Jus Soviet. Pero tambien habra 4 "Bot" 's alrededor de la habitacion, la area es multi-combat y se pueden ver otros jugadores, tambien tendran Steel Titans, pero si matas al bot desaparece, y, estos son vulnerables al reflect damage de los curses, no como "The Bot". Estos Bots dropean todo lo que dropeo "The Bot" en el primer Quest (a exepcion del Tome of Frost y el Chaotic Maul). En sus drops encontramos: Always: Bones Drops: Helm of Neitz, Ahrim Top 0, Ahrim Robe 0, Ranger boots, Gloves (los de rfd), Amulet of Fury, Anciet Staff, Dragon Claws, Hand Cannon, Hand Cannon Amunition (1000), Blood Runes (200), Death Runes (400), 2 Overloads (4), Rocktails. Al morir, estos bots dropearan bones y solo 1 objetos de los mencionados anteriormente, pero los drops caros son muy dificiles de obtener, entre los objetos comunes estan: Helm of Neitz, Gloves, Ancient Sttaf, Hand Cannon, Hand Cannon amunition (1000), Blood Runes (200), Death Runes (400) y 5 Rocktails, aunque tambien hay mucha probabilidad de que solo dropee bones. Trivia ---- Category:Soviet's Bot Quest series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quests Categoría:Copyright